Anytime Shego's Away
by Futuramakid
Summary: A DxS fluff piece, post Graduation, inspired by “Ain't no Sunshine when She's Gone”


Any Time Shego's Away

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Drakken, Shego, Team Go, or "Ain't no Sunshine when She's Gone".

"Shego, you can't just leave me!"

"Watch me," she said, storming through the door of his lair.

It had been 3 months since the incident with the Lorwardians. They were just getting settled down, and Drakken had offered her a place to stay, assuming she had no place to go. She thought it was simply charity, and turned him down. He had urged her to stay, and she ended up leaving angry.

"What did I do wrong?" he thought, "all I did was say I wanted her with me. Is that a crime? All I said was that I felt more comfortable when she slept near- oh my."

Later that day...

A ring came from the door of Go Tower.

Shego stood, holding her bag of things in one hand. The door opened.

"Sis?" Mego said, genuinely surprised, "what're you doing here?"

"Dr. D and I had a fight," she said, "and I had nowhere else to go."

She pushed her way in.

"Besides, I still have my name in the deed. I own as much of this tower as you do."

Mego saw it was bothering her more than she let on, but decided not to press it at the moment.

He followed her in, and went to the main room.

"Hey, guys, Shego's back. Better say Hi before she leaves again," he said nonchalantly.  
"Shego!" Hego said, hugging his sister "good to see you back here! Want to get the team back together, eh?"

"Not...really...no," she said, his hug restraining her lungs.

When her let go, she continued, "I'll be up in my old room if you need me."

Elsewhere...

"I don't need her to do an evil plot," he assured himself, "I never did!"

He went to finish with his latest doomsday device.  
"Good," he said, "Now, I can rule the world! I just have to film the video and the amount of money."

He brought out his webcam and chose as his output location.

"Greetings, Kim Possible. I am here to inform you, and the world, that if I don't receive $1 quadrillion dollars-" he began trailing off, "oh, forget it. My heart's just not in it."

Later...

"Is that all he said?" Kim asked Wade.  
"I know it's weird, but that's all," he replied over the Kimmunicator.

"And we're missing our dinner date for this?" Ron asked.

"Ron, he's clearly emotionally unstable," Kim said, "you know what an unstable guy in posession of a doomsday device could do?"

"We're on our way, then," he said, pushing the button to make the Sloth lift into the air above the traffic. They zoomed off from the skies of Boston, leaving only a bumper sticker that peeled off with the speed- "Raft University Class of 2011".

Meanwhile...

Drakken sat slumped into his chair. Not even tinkering and plots held the same allure they used to. All he could think of was her. He heard a crash through the skylight.

"Not so... fast?" Kim said awkwardly, noting his posture and indifference.

"Didn't you get the last part? I'm in no mood for evil now..." he snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked curiously.

"Something complicated," he said, "nothing you'd understand, bufoon."

"Come on, dude, we've known each other, what, 5 years?" Ron said, attempting to persuade him, "Granted, most of that was spent as enemies, but that's not the point. What's the problem here? I'm sincerely curious."

"It's with Shego," he replied curtly, "and like I said, nothing you'd understand."  
"Dr. D, you give me way too little credit," he asserted, "Who here had the mad skillz to hook up with Kim Possible?"

"You did," Drakken said, and sighed.

"So who here has more experience with the ladies?" he prodded.

"You do," Drakken said.

"Exactly. So maybe I can help," Ron asserted.

"Fine. Shego and I... had a fight," Drakken admitted.

"That's it?" Ron said, surprised.

"It was about her moving in here full-time, and I said something that just came out wrong," Drakken said.

"And that something was?" Ron asked.

"I said that I liked it when she slept near me," Drakken said sheepishly.

A look of understanding came from Ron at the same moment Kim's face convulsed.

"Let me guess, you were attempting to tell her you like being close to her," he said.

"How did you know?" Drakken asked.

"I make the same type mistakes," Ron said, "They're simple Freudian slips, but women just don't take kindly to them."

Drakken looked at Ron a bit closer.

"You know, you're not nearly as dumb as I thought, buf-erm, Ron," Drakken said, "any ideas on how to make her come back?"

"Well," Ron said, "girls love the romance. Do something sweet. Give her something she loves, sing her a song..."

"Of course!" Drakken said, a marvelous idea crossing his mind, "thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me, Shego's about to get the most romantic evening she's ever had..."

He ran off into another room. Kim quirked her eyebrow at the sight.

"Now," Ron said, "I believe we still have enough time to make it to our dinner date, KP."

The two left.

Meanwhile...

Shego looked out the window of her old room. She sighed. Mego poked his head in.

"Feeling down, sis?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"C'mon, sis, you can tell me," he said, "we're family."

"So's Hego. So why don't you go annoy him?" she asked.

"Sis, you know I'm the sensitive one," he said.

"And so modest too," she said, managing a weak smile.

"Fine," she said, "Dr. D and I had a fight."

"About?" Mego asked.

"Well, he asked me to move in, and when I said no, he made a weird come on. I got mad, and left, and here I am," she said.

"Doesn't sound like the same Drakken I've heard you talk about before," he commented.

"Well, his exact words were 'I'm more comfortable when you're sleeping near me.'" she explained.

"Shego, that's just part of being a man," Mego said, "We say stupid things. Unbearably stupid things. Unabashedly-"

"I get the point. The question is, how do I make up with him?" she asked.

Mego was at a loss for words. Luckily for him, a knock came at the door.

"Sis," Hego said, "we got a delivery for you."

"Door's open," she said.

Hego pushed in a large hydrangea bush.

Shego picked up a small card attached.

"Meet me at the usual spot for tonight- D." she read, and smiled.

Meanwhile...

"And make sure she doesn't know I'm here yet," Drakken told the owner of the karaoke bar, "that is CRUCIAL."

"I understand," he replied, "she is to be served the best wine, with a ring hidden in the ice, and you then go on stage. I hope you realize how big of favor this is. I do this only because you two are my best customers."

They were in his office backstage. Shego had arrived, and sat at a chair. She looked dejected and slightly annoyed, as Drakken wasn't there, to her knowledge. She winced at the wannabe on stage attempting to sing "American Idiot".

She surveyed, trying to make sure that he wasn't here. A waiter walked up to her.

"Choice wine for the mademoiselle," he said.

"I didn't order any wine," she said.

"It's on the house," he said, "for our best customer."

He poured her glass. The wannabe was pulled off stage. She took a sip, and sighed. The band struck up a slow song. Her eyes widened as a familiar voice drifted from the stage.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone," he sang mournfully, "It's not warm when she's away,

Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
and she's always gone too long  
anytime Shego's away."  
She smiled and her eyes began to water. She took another sip of the wine.  
"Wonder this time where she's gone,  
wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
and this house just ain't no home  
anytime Shego's away."  
A tear ran down her face. She never knew he loved her that much.  
"And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know

Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,  
but ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
only darkness everyday.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home  
anytime Shego's away.  
Anytime Shego's away.  
Anytime Shego's away.  
Anytime Shego's away.  
Anytime Shego's away."

He finished and walked off the stage to where she sat. She had downed the whole glass of wine.  
"Did you see what was in that wine, Shego?" he said as he sat down.

She looked and saw the ring in the ice.

"Dr. D, I... I just don't know what to say," she said, blushing slightly.

"Say yes," he said, "say what your heart's said all along."

She smiled.

"I love you, Drakken," she said, "of course it's a yes."

The End.


End file.
